


Constelações

by fuqqboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuqqboi/pseuds/fuqqboi
Summary: Onde Sirius gostava de tatuar constelações.A história começa em 1975, quando os marotos tem quinze anos, e segue descobertas e a adolescência dos marotos.Gatilho: Pais abusivos
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Lua Cheia

— Um bom dia pro meu nerd favorito!

Remus murmurou algum xingamento ao ouvir a fala, enquanto Black entrava pelo vagão vestido com uma skinny jeans preta esfarrapada, all star preto mais acabados que os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts, uma camisa regata branca e a sua marca, a jaqueta de couro preta. Seus cabelos negros e cacheados haviam crescido durante o verão, e eles batiam em seus ombros, além de ter ganho massa muscular.

Remus negaria até morte, porém naquele momento ele estava babando.

— Ow ow ow, eu sei que você gosta, mas calma, tem um pouco de Daddy Black pra todo mundo!

Sirius disse rindo e passou a língua pelos lábios avermelhados.

E foi nesse momento que James entrou gargalhando na cabine do Expresso, enquanto jogava sua franja castanha para o lado.

— Daddy Black? Por favor, Sirius, não foi o que fiquei sabendo de Dorcas.

Enquanto o garoto que havia acabado de entrar falava, Remus ria alto, e Black revirava os olhos, e ele só não corou, porque, bem, Sirius Órion Black não cora.

— Não é minha culpa! É impossível beijar a boca daquela garota, é grudenta de tantas camadas de gloss que ela passa, aparentemente ela usa um vidro de produto por dia!

Sirius sentou-se no estofado marrom escuro do lado oposto onde Remus estava e James sentou ao lado do amigo que se defendia, colocando a culpa no gloss labial de Dorcas.

— Você nem deve beijar tão bem assim, Órion, tudo bem, nós te aceitamos.

James disse rindo e continuou.

— Se te faz sentir melhor, olhe pro nosso querido Lupin! Ele nunca nem ao menos beijou!

Remus se encolheu no banco, totalmente constrangido, e revirou os olhos. Afinal, o que beijar tinha de tão interessante? Pensou o mesmo.

—Eu beijo bem sim! Pergunte a Marlene, ela eu consigo beijar sem meus lábios grudarem!

Black ainda tentava se defender, o que se estendeu por alguns minutos até que ele tomou uma decisão um tanto quanto inesperada para todos.

—Quer saber de algo?! Me diga você então, se eu sei beijar bem ou não.

O cacheado segurou as bochechas de James e selou seus lábios com dele, fechando seus olhos enquanto James arregalava os dele e retribuía instintivamente. O beijo durou por mais alguns segundos até que um Remus, com os braços cruzados e um bico nos lábios, limpou a garganta claramente emburrado.

Sirius abriu seus olhos cinzentos, já com seus lábios separados do melhor amigo, e olhou para Remus.

James estava em estado de choque. Sirius limpou sua boca com as costas da mão.

— Agora me diga, querido James, eu beijo bem ou não?

E neste exato momento um garotinho de cabelos loiros crespos, que deveriam ser lisos, rosto repleto de espinhas e claramente acima do peso, entrou na cabine onde os três estavam, garoto que possuía o nome de Peter Pettigrew.

Nos braços o garoto carregava diversos doces, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz, tortinhas de abóbora e mais alguns, era difícil saber como Pettigrew conseguia carregar tudo aquilo em seus bracinhos.

— Pettigrew! Eu estava mesmo querendo uns docinhos!

O cacheado disse sorrindo enquanto Peter resmungava em perder seus preciosos doces, o quais eram seu motivo de sempre chegar atrasado na cabine.

Sirius tirou sua jaqueta de couro, deixando à mostra poucas tatuagens espalhadas pelo seu braço direito.

— Como você consegue fazer essas tatuagens?! Você só tem quinze anos! Que inveja!

Potter disse animadamente olhando as tatuagens de Black, que riu e começou a dedilhar as tatuagens, explicando uma por uma.

— Quinze por enquanto! Só mais três meses. Bem, esta é a Constelação Andrômeda...

Começou o mesmo apontando para uma constelação formada por dezesseis estrelas, James observou e achou que a mesma parecia uma pessoa estatelada no chão. A tatuagem era em homenagem à Andrômeda Black, integrante de sua família, uma das únicas que não era do lado das trevas, motivo pela qual teve seu rosto queimado da tapeçaria Black, sendo deserdada da própria família.

—Constelação Leão, onde se apresenta a estrela Regulus...

Sirius continuou, agora a constelação tinha nove estrelas, sendo Regulus a mais destacada delas. James não achou aquilo nada parecido com um leão, mas deu de ombros. Agora a tatuagem fazia homenagem ao irmão mais novo de Sirius, Regulus Black.

—E...esta.

Sirius disse levantando seu cabelo e mostrando a tatuagem na sua nuca, uma pequena lua crescente se encontrava ali. Não que ela tivesse algum significado, Black apenas a achou bonita.

—Inveja é o meu nome do meio, agora explique como conseguiu se tatuar.

James disse voltando a se sentar no velho sofá de sempre, enquanto o tatuado arrumava seu negro cabelo cacheado e ria fraco. Black respondeu rindo fraco e dando de ombros.

—Não é tão difícil assim quando seus pais cagam pra você. Eu roubei alguns galeões do cofre da família e entreguei para o tatuador.

— Eu adorei as tatuagens, principalmente seus significados.

Disse um Lupin de bochechas rubras e franja caindo sobre seu rosto, mais precisamente sobre suas cicatrizes, as cobrindo, das quais a origem eram desconhecidas para os amigos, o garoto nunca falava sobre elas.

Órion sorriu de lado para Remus à sua frente e se sentou ao lado de James, logo roubando alguns docinhos de Peter, que resmungou, mas logo dividiu seus doces com os amigos.

A viagem foi repleta de risadas, conversas, brincadeiras, bem, tudo que quatro garotos de quinze anos tem direito.

* * *

— É o seu primeiro dia do quinto ano em Hogwarts e você já tem marcas de chupão no seu pescoço, Sirius Órion Black!

Era possível ouvir Remus reclamando com Sirius, enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Necessidades, Sr. Lupin.

Disse o dono dos chupões, com um sorriso brincalhão, zombando da cara de seu melhor amigo.

—Eu vou procurar por toda torre da Grifinória, até achar quem também tem chupões!

O mais novo exclamou, decidido a achar a responsável pelo pescoço do melhor amigo estar parecendo que fora esmurrado.

—Você nunca vai descobrir.

Disse o cacheado com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

O outro apenas revirou os olhos e mudou de assunto.

—Hm, hoje a noite eu vou ter que ir pra casa, você sabe como é, mamãe doente e tudo mais... Ela vive piorando.

Sirius franziu o cenho, o amigo sempre arranjava uma desculpa pra sumir uma vez por mês, a noite, e ele se perguntava, o que poderia ser?

E foi aí que ele teve uma ideia, Remus realmente poderia estar indo pra casa, ele sempre voltava cansado. Sirius estava decidido em procurar tudo sobre famílias abusivas, afinal Remus poderia estar em uma, e o amigo faria de tudo para apoiar o mais novo.

* * *

Sirius estava na biblioteca, a parte de cima do cabelo do bronzeado estava presa em um coque, suas pernas estavam jogadas pra cima da mesa, ele tinha um óculos em seu rosto, que o deixava simplesmente sexy, mais do que já era, ele não percebia, mas haviam três garotas da Corvinal suspirando enquanto observavam o garoto ler alguns livros sobre casas abusivas.

Ele franzia o cenho lendo, mordeu a ponta da pena branca que segurava, aquilo não se encaixava com Remus, mas ele sabia que tinha alguém nessa situação.

Era familiar demais.

Mas ele não chegou a conclusão nenhuma.

* * *

—James! James! James!

—O que foi, cabeça de vento?

Potter resmungou pro mais baixo que estava o chamando.

—Me dê sua capa de invisibilidade, vamos atrás de Remus! Quero descobrir porque ele vive sumindo.

Sirius havia descartado a família abusiva de sua lista, e ele não acreditava na história da mãe do mesmo estar doente.

E então Pettigrew que estava lendo seu livro trouxa em paz na sua cama, alguma coisa sobre anéis e dragões, abaixou o livro grosso e olhou para os dois com a sobrancelha mal feita arqueada.

—Então vocês estão me dizendo que, o nosso amigo que tem o nome Remus, fundador de Roma, que em uma lenda foi amamentado por uma loba, sobrenome Lupin, que significado lobo em latim e em francês, que tem um patrono de um lobo, tem cicatrizes no rosto e no corpo, some toda lua cheia e vocês não sabem o por que?

Murmurou o garoto com certa ironia na voz na hora que perguntara, recebendo em troca duas caras confusas.

—Acho que ele quer dizer que Remus está saindo com uma garota! Vamos atrás dele!

Sirius disse animado e saiu do quarto com James atrás dele, junto da capa de invisibilidade.

Por Merlin, como aqueles garotos eram estúpidos, pensou Peter.

* * *

—Pra que ele está indo para o Salgueiro Lutador? Por Gryffindor, precisamos dar dicas de lugares de encontros para Remus.

Disse James por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade com Sirius atrás dele.

—Veja, ele imobilizou o Salgueiro... Para onde ele está indo? Vamos o seguir!

E lá foram os dois garotos inocentemente seguindo Lupin, logo dando de cara com uma entrada alternativa para a Casa dos gritos, totalmente surpresos, seguiram o amigo até um quarto no segundo andar, onde Remus sentou na cama e começou a chorar por causa da dor lupina, era exaustante e dolorido, enquanto se despia para a transformação não rasgar sua roupa e ele ter o que vestir mais tarde.

—O que ele está fazendo?

Sussurrou James curioso com a cena que presenciava. E então a lua atingiu seu ápice.

Garras enormes e pelos castanhos começaram a surgir de Lupin, que logo fora se curvando e aumentando de altura, suas costas aparentavam estar se rasgando, seus olhos antes âmbares e normais, que Black tanto gostava de observar, agora estavam amarelos com fendas em seus meios, seus dentes antes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados, agora eram presas enormes e amarelas, o olhar inocente e calmo do garoto foi desaparecendo aos poucos, a dor contagiava o corpo do menino, era insuportável, pior que qualquer Cruciatus, e assim, ele se transformou no grande e perigoso lobo.

E agora sim, Sirius e James estavam encrencados.

* * *

—Professora McGonagall!! Professora! É urgente!

Minerva podia ouvir a voz histérica e irritante vindo de fora da porta de sua sala, interrompendo seu chá e sua leitura, ela suspirou e pousou a xícara sobre o pires, se levantou ajeitando sua vestes verdes, andou passos curtos, porém rápidos, até a porta de madeira, e a abriu, se deparando com o feitor dos gritos.

—Oh, que bom que a Senhora está acordada! É sobre Sirius; —O garoto fez uma pausa pra tomar ar —Sirius, James e Remus.

O primeiro pensamento que pairou sobre a cabeça da Professora foi: O que eles aprontaram dessa vez? No que meteram Remus?

Mas a Professora nem teve tempo de reagir, o quarto garoto do grupo denominado "Os Marotos" já a puxava pela mão, correndo até a enfermeira. Ah, como Minerva gostaria de ter todo aquele fôlego novamente, aquela corridinha até a enfermaria já havia feito seu coração ficar na boca.

Porém essa foi a última de suas preocupações assim que viu os outros três marotos, todos deitados em macas na enfermaria.

—Oh, por Merlin! — A professora exclamou assustada, mesmo que aqueles garotos aprontassem o tempo todo, eles eram como filhos para ela.

A senhora correu até as macas para examinar os garotos.

Sirius estava com arranhões pelo corpo, não muito fundos, nada grave, provavelmente pelos galhos do salgueiro, já James estava com o ninho de sempre, que ele insistia chamar de cabelo, e Remus estava com as costumeiras cicatrizes abertas por causa da lua cheia. E foi aí que o coração de Minerva disparou. Teria Remus atacado os melhores amigos? Oh...isso não seria nada bom.

O garoto de cabelos cacheados já estava acordado, e assim que percebeu outra presença, olhou pra porta e suspirou aliviado, a professora era como sua mãe, mesmo lhe dando algumas detenções aqui e ali, afinal, faz parte de ser mãe, não é mesmo?

A mulher deu um sorriso maternal e cheio de carinho, acariciou as bochechas do garoto tentando o confortar enquanto perguntava o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Sirius explicou toda a história, assim que Lupin se transformou, os dois entraram em pânico e saíram correndo com a capa da invisibilidade, conseguiram trancar a porta de acesso a casa dos gritos, pois o lobo estava atrás deles por causa do tamanho barulho causado pelos dois.

Em seguida, tiveram de passar pelo salgueiro lutador, que não estava mais mobilizado, e fez um nos estrago na pele branca de Sirius, e no cabelo de James. James havia algumas marcas também, porém sua pele escura as disfarçava. O desfecho, de acordo com Black, se deu aos dois correndo e conseguindo escapar do salgueiro, com alguns sangramentos, e indo direito pra enfermaria.

Assim que o relato terminou, o garoto levou um bom puxão de orelha, junto com um sermão. Onde já se vira fazer uma coisa dessas? A mulher estava indignada, porém, reconheceu a coragem e lealdade nos atos dos garotos


	2. Coroa de Flores

—Nós nunca iríamos te abandonar, Rem. —Sirius disse abraçando Lupin enquanto o menor chorava baixinho.

A questão é que Remus nunca havia contado sobre sua licantropia por medo de perder os amigos, ele confiava a vida à eles, mas não sabia quais poderiam ser as reações deles.

Fungou mais uma vez e se aninhou no peito do bronzeado, sentido seu cheiro e os braços fortes lhe rodearem.

—Prometem? Nunca me deixarem?

Sirius sorriu com a pergunta e beijou o topo da cabeça do garoto.

—Prometemos.—Disse sorrindo —Mas agora... Que tal um chocolate, hein?

E riu ao ver o tamanho sorriso que cresceu no rosto de Remus, não tinha coisa que Remus mais amava do que chocolate. Certa vez Sirius quase levou uma imperdoável por comer o chocolate do melhor amigo.

Sorriu ao ver o maior devorar o chocolate com tamanha necessidade e acariciou os cabelos do loiro.

Remus se sentou em sua cama e tomou seu chá calmamente enquanto aniquilava a barra de chocolate.

A porta do quarto se escancarou e uma garota ruiva, de estatura média e sardas pelo rosto adentrou o dormitório.

James que até então estava sentado em sua cama lendo, tirou seu foco da leitura entediante sobre trasgos e fixou o olhar na garota que habitava os seus mais doces e pervertidos sonhos, Lily Evans. Seus cabelos ruivos pairavam no fim de sua coluna, seu rosto fino e limpo de maquiagem se fazia perfeito a todo momento, seus lábios bem avermelhados e olhos verdes hipnotizavam James mais do que qualquer cartomante charlatã poderia tentar, seu corpo não era de uma modelo, mas era perfeito em todos detalhes, mesmo que só poderia se perceber por cima das roupas. Aquela garota era uma jóia preciosa sendo exibida ao mundo.

Potter foi tirado de seus devaneios com Evans correndo até Remus e colocando uma coroa de flores em sua cabeça.

—Flores tendem a passar alegria! —Disse ela sorrindo. —E ai de você se ousar tirar, Lupin, sei de ótimas azarações.

—Sem necessidade, Lils, estou na verdade me sentindo incrivelmente bem com ela.

No mesmo cômodo, não muito distante, poderia se ver Sirius tendo um ataque de fofura com Remus a sua frente.

Lily riu baixo, não sabia como um garoto tão incrível e inteligente como Remus poderia se envolver com três totais idiotas.

—Também quero uma coroa!

—Coroas são só para amigos, James.—revidou a garota.

—Eu não sou seu amigo?

—Não.

E o papo se encerrou por aí, James na verdade já estava acostumado a levar esses foras.

Remus repousou sua xícara vazia em seu criado mudo e jogou a capa por cima de suas roupas, se virando para Lily.

—Nos vemos nas aulas, Lils.

A garota assentiu e saiu em disparada escada a baixo, James bufou fechando sua mochila.

—Isso é injusto! As garotas vivem entrando e saindo daqui e a gente não pode ir no dormitório delas! Isso precisa ser mudado! VIVA A LA REVOLUCIÓN !

—Oh James, você bebeu muita cafeína logo de manhã.—Peter disse negando com a cabeça ao amarrar seus sapatos.

Sirius soltou um longo suspiro.

—Ou isso significa que ele vai me tarar o dia todo, ou vai ficar chamando a Lily pra sair o dia todo.

—Não sei qual é pior.

—Provavelmente a primeira, Pettigrew.— Remus deixou escapar e sentiu um leve rubor tomar conta de suas bochechas e subir até suas orelhas.

* * *

O sangue de James fervia. Severus Snape estava com uma coroa de flores na cabeça. Repetindo, Severus Snape estava com uma coroa de flores na cabeça.

Não que Potter se importasse, mas..."Coroas são só pra amigos, James". Mal conseguia acreditar, Lily Evans considerava o Severus Seboso Snape como amigo, mas não ele! O que ele teria de fazer? Ficar uns seis meses sem lavar o cabelo? Esquecer a existência de shampoo? Ser um babaca? O que ele teria de fazer pra chamar a atenção dela?

Felizmente terminara sua poção em tempo e entregara ao professor, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e observou a amada concentrada ao fazer tudo minimamente perfeito.

Após sua entrega, ela deu um _hi five_ em Snape, Potter suspirou, deveria ser ele ali, não o ranhoso, não aquele idiota que não a merece.

Ela irradiava luz e felicidade, todos a adoravam e sua aura contagiava a todos, já ele era fechado e mau humorado, suas roupas sempre negras, negras como sua alma, diziam alguns. Eram totais opostos, não combinavam, não se faziam certo. Ela merecia alguém como James. E ele não merecia ninguém. Bem, pelo menos é assim que a situação se orquestrava na mente do grifinório.

O garoto de cabelos negros, longos e lisos, também conhecido por Severus.

Sua mente era brilhante, notas espetaculares, mas ao mesmo tempo, um tanto perversa. Ninguém sabe ao certo do passado dele, mas algo o faz um garoto conturbado, com sonhos e objetivos inalcançáveis a reles mortais, objetivos negros, perversos, perigosos e difíceis. Porém seu objetivo mais difícil tinha nome e sobrenome, Lilian Evans.

Severus e Lilian se conheceram ainda crianças, com sete anos, logo viraram melhores amigos, e ele se apaixonou pela melhor amiga. Já havia levado alguns foras, mas sua paixão continuava a aflorar em seu peito. E por isso sentia que a merecia mais do que James, ele a amava por mais tempo, a amava melhor.

Após o sinal tocar, James continuou sentado, hipnotizado pelo jeito que o cabelo da ruiva balançava no ar, no seu andar, hipnotizado em si por Lilian.

Oh, deus, ele estava tão apaixonado.

* * *

Angústia, raiva e ciúmes.

Provavelmente seriam esses os sentimentos que definiam Remus no momento. Claro, não era a primeira vez que havia visto Sirius com uma garota, mas por que machucava tanto?

Ele nunca tinha pensado na questão namoro, nunca fora sua prioridade, ele não sabia como era estar apaixonado. Lupin e Black viraram melhores amigos de cara, um nerd "inocente" e um bad boy tarado, o que poderia dar errado?

Por causa da falta de filtro do melhor amigo, Remus aprendeu várias coisas, e já passou várias vergonhas também. Apesar de os marotos em si serem melhores amigos, os dois tinham algo de diferente, sem se importar de andar de mãos dadas, abraços, nem beijos na bochecha.

Mas ainda assim, ver Sirius com garotas o machucava, ver eles andando de mãos dadas, se beijando, se abraçando... Independente da garota, poderia ser uma que ele havia visto uma vez na vida, ou por exemplo Marlene, que sempre estava ali.

Ao se perceber encarando, corou e desviou o olhar, de repente achando seus sapatos muito interessantes.

Poucos minutos depois a garota havia ido embora e Sirius abraçou Remus por trás e pela cintura.

—Você estava com ciúmes, é?

—Não, eu só estou cansado de ser vela. — Mentiu Lupin, ainda olhando pros seus sapatos.

—Hmmmm, sei. — Sirius duvidou e apertou Remus contra si. — Agora tenho tempo pra você, Rem, o que acha de irmos tomar um chocolate quente e você ler um livro pra mim?

Remus suspirou ao ponderar a tal tentadora proposta, enquanto Sirius dava beijos carinhosos na sua bochecha.

Aquele era um passatempo, o modo de relaxar favorito dos dois, o cacheado deitava sua cabeça no colo do outro, enquanto ele fazia cafuné em seus cachos e lia um poema, ou uma história, no momento eles estavam no meio de orgulho e preconceito.

—Tudo bem, você me convenceu — Ele sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Busque as bebidas na cozinha que eu vou pegar o livro e te esperar no nosso lugar.

E assim foi feito, o licantropo foi para a torre da grifinória e se sentou a frente da lareira, poucos minutos depois com Sirius se juntando, ficando na mesma posição de sempre enquanto eles bebiam e aproveitavam o tempo juntos.

Sirius adorava o cafuné de Remus e o jeito que ele mexia em seus cachos, ele também adorava o jeito calmo e rouco de sua voz enquanto o mesmo contava histórias, ele adorava o sorrisinho de lado que seu melhor amigo dava quando o via, ele adorava cada detalhezinho de Remus, inúmeros, inúmeros e perfeitos detalhes.

O mais alto fechou o livro e Sirius fez um biquinho.

—O Capítulo de hoje já acabou?

Remus riu com o jeito manhoso que o melhor amigo falava.

—Já, mas amanhã tem mais. — Sorriu de lado e beijou a testa do amigo.

—Sirius? — Ouviram o chamado vindo do outro lado da sala, Black se sentou e olhou para quem havia o chamado.

—Regulus... O que faz aqui?— Regulus era o irmão mais novo de Sirius, era três anos mais novo que o irmão, ou seja, estava no segundo ano.

—Preciso falar com você — O sonserino disse, ajeitando as vestes. — Não quis atrapalhar você e seu...

—Amigo. —Sirius completou e se levantou, acenou para Remus e seguiu o irmão para fora da torre da Grifinória.

Remus sentiu algo estranho ao ouvir a palavra amigo, por que não havia gostado? Era óbvio que Sirius era seu melhor amigo! Mas soou tão...errado.

* * *

No dia posterior, os marotos tomavam seus cafés calmamente, ou nem tanto, James tentava descobrir quantas tortinhas cabiam na boca de Peter e quando colocou a última, soltou um berro que fez Lily revirar os olhos.

— Sete tortinhas!

Peter tentou comemorar alguma coisa, mas sua boca estava muito cheia para isso e espalhou farelo pra todo lado.

— Vocês são irresponsáveis. —Lupin resmungou enquanto limpava o farelo que caiu nele.

Potter deu risada e as corujas entraram no salão, carregando e distribuindo correspondências para professores e alunos.

Sirius congelou ao ver a carta que caíra a sua frente, a carta com ar envelhecido havia um selo no meio, que ele muito bem conhecia, um "B" detalhado em cera preta. É, seus pais haviam mandado uma carta, isso não poderia ser bom, principalmente depois da conversa com Regulus ontem, Sirius não gostava nem um pouco do que viria dali.

Cinco anos atrás Sirius começou seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e acabou sendo sorteado na Grifinória. O que o tornou uma desgraça para a família, afinal, um Black que não está na Sonserina? Incomum. E obviamente isso caiu na boca do povo bruxo, o que não deixou Walburga e Órion Black felizes, além do mais, Sirius já havia entrado em discussões por não querer se tornar um comensal, como toda sua família. E foi aí que a bomba explodiu, nas férias de volta para casa Walburga castigou seu filho com uma imperdoável, Cruciatus. Ninguém além dos Black soube do acontecido, pelo menos até recentemente. E esse foi o tema da conversa da noite anterior. Segundo Regulus, o Ministério havia aberto um inquérito de investigação aos Black, e ao entrevistarem alguns ex-empregados e confiscarem a varinha da anfitriã Black para uma inspeção, se fez comprovado que a imperdoável havia sido aplicada. Walburga tentou se explicar, dizendo que fora coisa feita sem pensar, apenas para educar seu filho mal educado, mas os aurores não engoliram a desculpa e iriam regressar em Hogwarts a qualquer momento, para conversar com Sirius.

Todo esse assunto fazia o estômago do garoto revirar, mesmo que ele estivesse segurando um pedaço de comida, parecia responsabilidade demais em cima de seus ombros, dependendo do que ele falasse seus pais poderiam ir pra Azkaban, e a carta recebida por ele reforçava isso de algumas formas, em negrito, itálico, e até com um marca texto.

Suspirou, fechou a carta e virou a bebida que restava em seu colo, ele não queria ter de se estressar com essas coisas tão cedo assim, era apenas oito da manhã, seu cérebro não funcionava antes das onze, no mínimo.

Durante os minutos seguintes remoeu consigo mesmo o que faria, uma resposta completa e detalhada, digna dos livros que Remus citava para o mesmo, "A vida é uma tempestade, meu amigo. Um dia você está tomando sol e no dia seguinte o mar te lança contra as rochas. O que faz de você um homem é o que você faz quando a tempestade vem.", a citação de Conde de Monte Cristo ecoou em sua cabeça, na voz doce e calma de Lupin, e ele se sentiu envergonhado por apoiar seus pais nesse tipo de coisas, mas se opor aos mesmo não se faz coerente, ora, eram seus pais!

—Six? —A voz de Remus o tirou de seus devaneios, os olhos âmbares o encaravam com curiosidade. — O que é essa carta dos seus pais?

—Oh, é s-só... Alguns updates de lá, nada demais.

—Ah, é que você pareceu tão distraído...

—Eu sou meio viajado, não esquenta, Remie — bagunçou o cabelo do garoto e sorriu.

James acariciou o ombro do melhor amigo instintivamente, como forma de conforto, mesmo que Potter não saiba por que fez isso.

Lily colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás se sua orelha e entrou em seu próprio mundinho, em seus pensamentos, enquanto os marotos faziam alguma bagunça, se lembrando da coroa de flores que havia sobrado em seu armário. Ela era coberta de lírios brancos, e emanava o cheiro das flores, que eram protegidas por um feitiço, para nunca murcharem.

O coração de Lilian apertou ao ver o arrogante do Potter chateado por não ter um coroa... Mas por que ela estava sentindo empatia por ele? Era o idiota que só sabia fazer pegadinhas e falar sobre sexo, o que mais teria de interessante em James Potter?


	3. Floresta Proibida

Lily se encostou na parede de fora do colégio e sentiu a brisa fria de Outubro em seu rosto, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, gostando do silêncio naquela parte da propriedade.

Mas é claro que aquele silêncio não durou muito, e novamente, graças a James Potter.

—Vem Sirius. — Reclamou James, puxando as vestes do amigo para ele andar mais rápido, Lilian observou e... Eles estavam indo para a Floresta Proibida. Ela revirou os olhos, o nome não era auto-explicativo para aqueles dois idiotas?

A Grifinória olhou para o céu, estava escuro, em pouco tempo eles teriam de se recolher para o dormitório. A curiosidade pulsou em seu peito e ao se desencostar da parede, ela viu mais um vulto sair do castelo, um vulto silencioso, ao contrário dos dois panacas. Ela sorriu ao perceber o cabelo loiro meio castanho e apressou o passo, alcançando o garoto.

—Você sabe o que eles vão fazer?— Ela perguntou, ao constatar o óbvio: Remus estava os seguindo.

Ele deu um pulo de susto ao lado dela, o que arrancou risinhos da garota.

— N-não. Estou tentando impedir eles de receberem uma detenção.— Ele sorriu fraco e os dois entraram na pequena passagem entre as árvores.

Ali, o vento era mais gelado, e o ar mais denso, pesado e úmido. Lily sentiu seus pulmões pesarem imediatamente e respirou fundo, andando pela trilha de galhos amassados que os garotos haviam deixado.

As árvores espessas foram se afastando, dando espaço para uma trilha aberta, que em poucos minutos se abriu para uma clareira.

Ali havia uma pequena cesta de madeira, como as que a família de Lily usavam para os dias que iam para o Hyde Park tomar um sol.

James Potter estava sentado do lado cesta, usando um suéter cinza, com calça jeans e um sorriso idiota e irritante no rosto.

— Ah, Lily, você finalmente chegou.

Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentando.

—O que é isto?

—Eu queria ter um encontro com você, mas como eu sabia que você iria dizer não... Eu te trouxe pro encontro.

Ela franziu o cenho.

Oh.

É claro.

Eles fizeram de propósito, sabendo que ela ia os seguir, para poder os dedurar pra Minerva depois.

—E você vem comigo. — Diz Sirius, que apareceu do nada, aparentemente.

—E-eu?—Remus pergunta, mas logo entende. Deixar James e Lily sozinhos. Ele olha para a ruiva com uma cara expressando suas desculpas, antes de sair com Sirius.

A mão fria e pálida de Sirius desce até a de Remus, entrelaçando seus dedos, Remus cora e desvia o olhar, fingindo que nada aconteceu, enquanto Sirius o leva para a entrada da floresta.

—Você sabe que a Lily vai te matar, certo?

Sirius soltou uma risada adorável.

—Sim, eu sei. — Disse se sentando na grama e trazendo o mais velho pro seu lado.

Remus deitou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e sorriu fofo, ele poderia ouvir aquela risada por horas e horas.

Mas...o que isso significa? Nada, Remus pensou, a risada dele é apenas fofa.

—Rem... Eu preciso conversar com você.—Disse acariciando os dedos do amigo.

—Diga. —Remus disse ansioso para ter a resposta, sentindo o coração acelerar, olhando para o amigo com curiosidade.

Sirius olhou para as folhas no chão, sendo movimentadas pelo vento, seus ombros caíram, cansado e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

E ele começou a explicar.

Ele estava cansado de tudo.

Ele era a escória da família.

Um grifinório.

Ele não quer ser um comensal.

Vai contra todas as regras da família.

Walburga nunca foi uma das melhores mães, mas as coisas só tinham piorado ultimamente, antes, ela apenas o batia, mas, antes do início do ano letivo, ela usou a maldição Crucio nele, mais de uma vez.

—Eu estou cansado disso, Remus. Tão cansado.—Disse concluindo, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas.

Remus já estava chorando também. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia que o melhor amigo tinha problemas tão graves, não desse jeito. Ele se sentiu um pouco inútil por não ter notado. Ele deveria ter o ajudado, ele deveria estar ali pra ele. Soluçou e abraçou Sirius apertado.

—Você não pode continuar nisso, Sirius.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça, mas não respondeu. O que ele poderia fazer?

Acariciou as costas do melhor amigo e fungou.

—Me desculpe por não ter percebido, mas você sabe que pode falar comigo, Six. — Disse fazendo cafuné no amigo.

Sirius assentiu e os dois se aconchegaram mais um no outro, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

* * *

Lily mordeu o sanduíche e suspirou, olhando para as folhas secas alaranjadas, procurando alguma formiga andando por ali.

—Qual é, Lily, não é como se fosse uma tortura sair comigo. —James murmurou, se aproximando da ruiva que aparentava estar querendo fugir dali.

—Não que seja uma tortura, mas eu já disse não, entende? Eu não quero, por que você simplesmente não consegue entender isso? Eu estou negando faz anos!

James se calou e mexeu na toalha de piquenique, se sentindo um pouco mal. Ele era apaixonado por Lily, ele não queria a deixar triste.

— Desculpa, lírio, eu não sabia...

— Não sabia? Por favor, Potter, eu estou pedindo pra você parar a anos! —Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

—Mas...Eu quero te conquistar...

—Mas eu não quero! Eu já disse não milhares de vezes, um não é não, não consegue entender isso? Caramba! Você vive falando mal do Severus, mas você não é nada melhor do que ele.

James ficou em silêncio e Lily partiu, deixando a comida para trás.

Ele ouviu folhas quebrando e se levantou de imediato, imaginando ser Lily, mas logo Remus e Sirius apareceram.

—Ah, são vocês. —Ele disse suspirando e voltou a se sentar, apoiando a cabeça no punho fechado.

—As coisas não correram muito bem, pelo jeito.

James foi responder o Remus, mas parou no meio do caminho, quando ouviu o barulho de galhos sendo quebrados.


	4. Salão Comunal

—Estou tão cansada disso, Lene. — Lily suspirou enquanto deitava a cabeça no colo da amiga.

Marlene começou a fazer um cafuné no cabelo ruivo de Evans e preensou os lábios um contra o outro por um momento.

—Você fez bem, isso já estava começando a ficar... assustador, não largava do seu pé.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

James Potter era um garoto lindo, e talentoso. Porém, era um porre.

Desde o seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, Lily é atormentada por ele. Todo santo dia.

Se ele não fosse tão chato e insistente, ele com certeza teria uma chance com ela.

Mas ele era.

—Vamos nos animar, Lils, vamos chamar as meninas e fazer uma festa do pijama no dormitório!

Lily riu, mas concordou e se levantou do sofá, se afastando do crepitar da lareira do salão comunal. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e os pesadelos para sua sanidade entraram, com James na frente resmungando e, para a sorte da ruiva, McGonagall vinha atrás.

—E se eu ver vocês mais uma vez fora do dormitório à noite, eu tiro 100 pontos da grifinória por cada um que estiver fora! —Minerva disse irritada e se retirou, provavelmente para tomar chá, o que mais professores britânicos faziam?

—O que vocês fizeram dessa vez? —Disparou Marlene, franzindo o cenho.

—Marlene, meu amor! Como vai? —Disse Sirius se aproximando para tocar na garota.

Lily suspirou. Ela só queria um momento de paz.

—Nem vem com essa, Black, se vocês fizerem a gente perder mais pontos, eu juro que...

—Shhh, Lene. — Sirius a abraçou pela cintura e deu um beijo na têmpora da garota. —Estamos aqui inteiros, e os pontos da grifinória intactos.

Marlene suspirou e considerou por uns segundos. Ela jogou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Sirius, o encarando.

—E a putaria começou. — Disse Potter revirando os olhos, e então, ele se virou para Lily. —Podia ser nós dois, Lils.

Ele não recebeu uma resposta verbal. Na verdade, ele recebeu um dedo não muito educado. Em seguida, Lily subiu as escadas pro dormitório feminino.

— Pelo menos você tentou, Prongs. — Disse Peter, dando de ombros. — Será que até o sétimo ano você consegue?

— Ei, não zoe o encalhado. — Brincou Sirius, que logo voltou a sua atenção à garota à sua frente.

Sirius também recebeu um dedo não muito educado.

—Eu não estou encalhado e você sabe muito bem disso.

—Mas com todo o castelo atrás de você... Decidiu ir atrás da única garota que não te quer, eu chamaria isso de sadomasoquismo, James.

—O que é isso?— Perguntou Remus, curioso.

Sirius soltou uma risada anasalada e as bochechas de Marlene ganharam um tom avermelhado.

—Nada, Moony, nada.— disse e Remus fez um biquinho, ele odiava que os meninos o deixassem fora de assuntos. —Mas bem, agora eu tenho assuntos a tratar, se cuidem.— Sirius diz e pisca pra eles, em seguida segurando a mão da Marlene e a levando pra sentar na frente da lareira.

Peter fez um barulho de vômito e James riu.

—Vem, vamos subir.

E os três marotos restantes subiram para seu dormitório.

Lily estava olhando pela janela, pensativa. Era um saco que agora tudo que pensavam era namoro. Lene ia ficar com elas, mas foi atrás do Sirius, Alice provavelmente está babando no Frank e deus sabe o que Dorcas estava fazendo agora.

A puberdade é um saco, ela pensou.

Ela não queria sair com Severus, ela não queria sair com James.

Os dois não largando do seu pé já estava além de irritar, estava incômodo, estava...

Lily suspirou e balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos da mente. Mas era difícil.

James era bonito, isso ela não poderia negar, mas era um bonito extremamente irritante e insistentemente.

Severus era seu melhor amigo, ela não poderia dizer bonito, mas... Ele era legal. Menos quando estava dando em cima dela.

Lily pegou seus materiais, ela precisava estudar, e garotos estavam dando muita dor de cabeça para ela.


	5. Dorcas e a Torre de Astronomia

Remus estava preocupado.

Nos últimos dias Sirius havia ficado mais quieto, mais pra baixo.

Remus não entendia o porquê.

Bem, até ver a pilha de cartas com o lacre de cera dos Black na cômoda do Sirius.

Remus sentiu sua garganta apertar.

Ele não gostava dos pais do Sirius.

Pra começar, eles odiavam quem não era sangue-puro.

Eles eram tudo de ruim nesse mundo.

Todo o tipo de preconceito que Remus conseguia pensar, eles tinham.

Ele imaginava o que eles achariam se soubessem que o Sirius tem um amigo lobisomem. Um amigo lobisomem gay.

Não que Sirius soubesse que Remus era gay, mas... Só de pensar em contar, o estômago de Remus já revirava.

O garoto decidiu esperar Sirius voltar do treino de quadribol para perguntar sobre as cartas. Para passar o tempo, ele decidiu se sentar na frente da lareira do salão comunal e conversar com as meninas.

Marlene estava pintando as unhas de Dorcas, enquanto conversavam.

—Se a Dorcas, sendo linda como é, não tem nenhum namorado, imagine eu!

Exclamou Marlene quando terminava de passar a segunda camada de esmalte vermelho.

Remus se sentou ao lado delas, era comum ele fofocar com elas, principalmente se envolvia falar mal de garotos.

—Ah, por favor, Marlene, você é linda. — Disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

—E quem disse que eu quero algum garoto?— Dorcas retrucou e a conversa cessou por alguns segundos.

—Você é...?— Alice pergunta, fazendo um gesto com a mão, jogando a mão pra baixo, deixando seu pulso de uma forma engraçada.

Dorcas riu e deu de ombros, com um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto.

—Eu sou lésbica. — Ela disse e suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado.

—Oh! Isso é ótimo!

Marlene exclamou, mas Remus suspeitou que aquela animação ia além de felicidade pela amiga.

—Que bom que você está bem com isso, Dorcas. — Remus disse, com um sorriso gentil estampado em seu rosto.

Dorcas era lésbica.

Remus sorriu mais com o pensamento. Ele só não sabia se sorria por ter mais alguém que não seja hétero em Hogwarts ou se por pensar na tristeza de Sirius e James ao receberem a notícia.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Eu continuo a mesma, a única diferença é que agora vocês sabem... Eu agradeceria se vocês não contassem para ninguém, meus pais não sabem.

* * *

Sirius queria gritar.

Ele não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Quer dizer.

Tecnicamente, ele sabia estava no vestiário masculino após um treino de quadribol.

Suas pernas estavam exaustas. Seus braços doendo. E ele amava essa sensação.

Ele estava se vestindo com o uniforme da escola, após sua ducha.

E bem, ele não tinha parado pra reparar, claro que não, ele nunca faria isso... Mas seus colegas haviam ganhado alguma massa muscular durante o verão, não?

Quer dizer, olhe só, James Potter, seu melhor amigo, estava vestido apenas com uma bermuda, gotas de água escorriam por seu peito nu, realçando mais ainda a beleza da pele negra. Sua voz estava mudando, assim como seu rosto e seu corpo...

Sirius percebeu que estava encarando.

Ele desviou o olhar e terminou de se vestir, deu uma olhada no espelho e arrumou seu cabelo.

Ele estava olhando apenas por... Broderagem, era isso.

A puberdade, os corpos estão mudando e isso é comum.

Muito comum.

Ele se olhou no espelho.

O bronzeado que havia pegado durante o verão já estava indo embora, mostrando sua pele branca como mármore.

Ele...ele havia crescido um pouco também.

E ah, as tatuagens.

Todos o chamavam de louco.

Ele tinha apenas 15 anos.

Mas ele não se importou. E nem sua família. Porque sua família nunca se importou com ele, apenas quando ele fazia algo de errado.

Sua família... Nada aconteceu.

A ministra da magia não veio atrás dele como sua família previra. Ele se perguntava o porquê. Não... Ele se perguntava o quanto a família dele pagou em suborno.

Ele apertou os olhos por alguns momentos. Havia de admitir, ele estava com medo de ir para casa no próximo verão.

Ele ainda estava em Outubro, ainda havia 8 meses até seu destino, mas era torturante.

— Está pronto, Six?

Ele abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz de James.

Sorriu doce para o melhor amigo.

— Sempre estou. — Disse piscando enquanto o amigo ria. Ele colocou sua capa, o clima já estava esfriando com a aproximação do fim do ano.

Sirius saiu do vestiário com James. O cabelo cacheado de James precisava de um corte, mas Sirius pensava secretamente que estava adorável, principalmente com o pequeno cacho que vivia caindo na testa do Potter.

James esticou sua mão e segurou a do Sirius. Se fez um contraste de cores de pele. O Black entrelaçou seus dedos com o do amigo e o seguiu para dentro do castelo.

Os corredores estavam quietos. Em algumas horas o jantar irá acontecer, e a gritaria vai ser insuportável.

Eles subiram em escadas, em espirais, as vezes se perdendo um pouco, Sirius percebera por passar pelo quadro de seu tio-avô morto duas vezes, esse cara nunca o deixava em paz.

Sirius já estava resmungando.

Suas pernas estavam doendo pelo treino, e esse tanto de escada...

—Seu preguiçoso de merda. — Ele ouviu James o xingar, mas não se irritou. James estava certo e ele sabia disso.

Logo chegaram à torre de astronomia.

James trancou a porta atrás deles.

—Desse jeito parece muito que estamos planejando o assassinato de alguém.

James riu com isso e olhou pra ele.

—Eu votaria no assassinato do seboso.

Sirius riu e subiu as escadas com James. No meio da sala da torre, estava sentado Peter, com alguns livros, um caldeirão e materiais de poção.

—Se quiserem, depois disso podemos planejar a morte dele. — Disse Peter, sorrindo de lado e mordendo um sapo de chocolate.

Sirius sentou perto de Peter e observou os itens. Potter sentou ao seu lado.

— Depois disso eu vou é jantar.— Sirius disse esfregando sua barriga, o que rendeu uma revirada de olhos dos dois amigos.

— Conseguiu tudo? — James perguntou, examinando os ingredientes.

— Parece que estamos traficando drogas. — Sirius sussurrou. — Nós estamos?— Disse no mesmo tom ao ver um saquinho com um pó branco.

—Por Merlin, Sirius, óbvio que não. E sim, James, consegui. Não foi fácil, espero que a moça da biblioteca um dia me perdoe.

Sirius pegou o livro que estava no meio. Sua capa era de couro, sua lombada estava gasta, suas pontas amassadas e páginas amareladas.

Sirius nunca havia visto esse livro na biblioteca. E era óbvio que nunca iria ver.

O livro vinha da ala proibida da biblioteca.

Sirius se perguntou como Peter o conseguira.

Na capa, em letras douradas já desbotando, se lia:

_** Transfiguração, Vol.13: Animagos. ** _


	6. O Trem

James se espreguiçou no sofá do trem e sorriu nervosamente para Remus.

Seu cabelo dourado havia crescido um pouco, se não o conhecessem poderiam dizer que ele estava tentando seguir a moda atual.

James, pelo contrário, estava com o cabelo aparado e lindamente estilizado em um topete, como sempre.

Remus se perguntou pra assinar ser gostoso e popular, você também tinha que ter uma fixação por seu próprio cabelo. James e Sirius com certeza tinham uma.

—Alguma notícia dele? — James quebrou o silêncio, claramente ficando mais nervoso a cada minuto.

Ele esperava ver o melhor amigo aqui. A falta do mesmo fez o estômago do Potter se contorcer.

—Não...

—Eu vi a família Black na plataforma, — Peter interrompeu Remus. — Eu o vi de longe, mas não consegui dizer se ele está bem ou não...

Um leve alívio percorreu o corpo dos outros dois. Mas...

—Então ele está no trem, — disse James — e não veio pro nosso vagão... Não veio conversar com a gente, não veio explicar porquê durante um verão inteiro ele não nos mandou uma carta?!

—James...— Lupin começou, mas... Ele não sabia o que dizer. O que tinha de ser dito? Esses eram os fatos, durante todas as férias de verão eles não conversaram. Eles mandaram várias cartas, mas não houve resposta de Sirius.

O silêncio reverberou nas paredes por alguns momentos.

Eles estavam com dezesseis anos agora.

Nada havia mudado.

Mas parecia que tudo havia mudado num único verão.

As vozes deles estavam engrossando, os rostos afinando e pelos importunos crescendo.

Já haviam começado a aparecer pequenos fios espetando do queixo de James.

E ah, é claro.

Eles eram animagos agora.

Isso não ocorreu muito do jeito esperado.

Quer dizer, os três passaram meses e meses pesquisando e fazendo testes até que... Deu certo.

Eles sempre testavam no Sirius.

Acredita-se que é porque ele é o que teria menos problemas com a Professora Minerva se algo desse errado.

E um dia...Ele se transformou num grande cachorro preto.

E foi o momento em que o coração dos três se explodiu de alegria.

Em pouco tempo, os três haviam se transformado;

James num cervo.

Sirius no cachorro preto.

E Peter num rato.

O melhor de tudo viria depois: a surpresa.

Eles passaram todos esses meses escondendo isso de Remus.

A ideia era que, quando eles chegassem em Hogwarts, no primeiro dia do quarto ano, eles fizessem a surpresa para Remus.

Mas... Sirius não estava lá.

Ele havia simplesmente sumido.

James pendeu sua cabeça para trás, nervoso, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar.

A viagem foi feita em silêncio. Peter tentou animar um pouco comprando alguns doces, mas eles os comeram em silêncio.

Havia um peso no ar.

Eles chegaram em Hogwarts. Eles viram o chapéu seletor em seu ritual anuário. Eles jantaram. Eles subiram pro dormitório.

E nada do Sirius.

Peter foi dormir cedo e fechou as próprias cortinas.

Remus ficou um tempo observando a cama vazia de Sirius. _Onde ele estava?_

A ansiedade estava o consumindo.

James estava deitado, tentando dormir, mas impedido pela preocupação.

Os dois se encararam.

O relógio fazia _tictac_ preenchendo o silêncio do quarto.

Meia noite.

Uma da manhã.

Duas.

 _Três_.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

Estava escuro. Havia uma leve iluminação das velas do corredor.

Havia uma leve iluminação da lua lá fora.

Remus piscou os olhos, tentando se acostumar.

Era uma figura. Uma figura masculina.

A figura segurava um malão.

Ela estava com marcas vermelhas e roxas na pele.

Remus se arrepiou, seu primeiro instinto era se encolher.

E então ele olhou para o rosto da figura.

Sirius, era Sirius.

Remus então finalmente se encolheu.


	7. Lar

— Cale a boca, James! — Remus finalmente explodiu. Ele não estava aguentando mais.

James se encolheu e ficou quieto. Uma bronca do Remus é algo que você nunca quer receber.

Lupin pegou um algodão e limpou uma ferida do rosto de Sirius, em silêncio. Sirius fez uma leve careta de dor, mas não disse nada.

Como não havia dito nada desde que chegara.

Como não havia dito nada no verão inteiro.

Assim que James entendeu quem havia entrado, o que estava acontecendo, ele começou a tagarelar sem parar, questionando Sirius, dizendo como ele estava machucado, como eles estavam preocupados.

Pelo olhar vazio de Sirius, Remus imaginou que ele não estava ouvindo nada do que estava sendo falado. E James o estava irritando.

Remus limpou as feridas e pegou a própria varinha para resolver os machucados de um jeito mais eficiente.

Sirius se encolheu na visão de uma varinha apontando para ele.

Remus congelou no lugar.

—Não me machuque, por favor. — A voz dele estava baixa. Frágil. Doeu no coração do garoto a sua frente ouvir ele assim.

—Six...?

Sirius abaixou o olhar. O silêncio reverberou por alguns minutos, Remus não ousou se mexer. E muito menos James.

Sirius segurou a mão vazia de Remus e a apertou.

Remus encarou o rosto pálido do amigo e entendeu o recado, enquanto o mesmo apertava os olhos.

Remus aplicou os feitiços em Sirius.

Quase se poderia dizer que ele estava novinho em folha.

Mas não.

Ele não estava. Nem por dentro, nem por fora.

Ele estava pálido, sem aquele sorriso radiante e a pele bronzeada.

Ele estava mais magro.

Ele abriu os olhos. Ergueu sua outra mão, tirou a varinha da mão de Remus e a colocou de lado.

Puxou Remus pra um abraço e deitou a cabeça nele. Era disso que ele precisava

Era isso que ele precisou o verão inteiro.

O cheiro de Remus o relaxou. Aquele leve cheiro de chocolate com baunilha. O cabelo dourado roçando na sua pele. Os braços magros o apertando.

Ele pode ter ido com os Black.

Mas ele passou o verão inteiro longe de casa.

Porque essa era a casa dele. Esse era seu lar.

Os meninos.

A risada de James.

As piadas de Peter.

O cheiro de chocolate com baunilha.

Os braços de Remus.

—O que aconteceu? — Ele ouviu James perguntar do outro lado do quarto.

—Walburga. — Ele respondeu. Walburga havia acontecido.

* * *

Ele estava de pijamas.

Seu rosto deitado no peito de Remus. Ele não ia conseguir dormir sozinho. Ele precisava dele.

Ele abriu os olhos, os piscando e olhou pelo quarto. Era de manhã. Era manhã e ele estava bem, no seu quarto.

Uma mão acariciou seus cabelos. Era Remus.

—Bom dia, Six. — Ele disse calmo e com um sorriso, mas Sirius conseguiu sentir a preocupação em sua voz.

—Bom dia. — Sua voz saiu rouca.

Ele se sentou na cama e segurou a mão de Remus.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos.

Alguém limpou a garganta e Sirius levantou seu olhar até James.

—Vocês já dividiram a cama durante a noite, eu também preciso de carinho, amor e atenção.

Sirius riu e foi até o melhor amigo, o apertando em um abraço forte, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Eles riram e o peito de Sirius se esquentou.

—Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? — James perguntou com cautela, ainda com seus braços envolta do amigo.

—Não.

James assentiu e se levantou, ajudando o amigo a fazer o mesmo.

Eles foram tomar seus banhos e se arrumar.

Sirius se olhou no espelho depois de se arrumar. Ele estava bem. Não parecia mais que havia sido atropelado por cinco hipogrifos.

Ele sorriu de lado, lembrando de algo.

Ele pegou um caderno em seu bolso e a abriu, assobiando para chamar a atenção dos meninos.

—Eu fiz uma lista de pegadinhas que podemos fazer no Seboso esse ano.

James riu alto e pegou o caderno para ver a lista.

Remus riu, mas sentiu um leve aperto no peito.

Sirius estava tão mal ontem e agora... Estaria ele só fingindo estar bem pra não se preocuparem? Era a cara de fazer isso.

Peter revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

—Esse ano ele se fodeu.

Six sorriu e assentiu, pegando o caderno de volta das mãos do James enquanto dava um peteleco no mesmo.

—Ele mal perde por esperar.


	8. Halloween

—Vamos, Sirius, deixa de ser uma diva e anda logo!  
James revirou os olhos, arrumando sua capa no corpo. A capa não era sua capa comum do colégio, era uma capa preta com o interior feito de um vermelho vinho. James se olhou no espelho, estava até engraçado.   
As meninas ajudaram ele a se arrumar, Dorcas havia passado uma base de cor mais clara no rosto de James, fazendo ele parecer mais pálido (mas não uma cor extremamente mais clara, ele não queria parecer ridículo, porque, convenhamos, o Halloween é uma época de se fantasiar, mas ninguém se fantasia pra ficar feio, garotas usam saias mais curtas e garotos usam menos roupa, essa é a regra).  
Por debaixo da capa, ele estava com uma camisa social preta, que era transparente, ele não sabia explicar direito, mas era roupa do Sirius, então ele decidiu não fazer perguntas, pelo menos dava uma boa visão para seu peitoral. Ele era um vampiro. Bem, não um vampiro vampiro. Um vampiro do jeito que os Trouxas os retratam. James acreditara que se fantasiando do jeito trouxa era muito mais condizente com ele, porque era sexy. Enquanto os vampiros de verdade... É outra história.  
—Deixa ele, Prongs. — Remus respondeu, prendendo a máscara em seu rosto com o elástico atrás de sua cabeça. Remus não usava nenhuma maquiagem, sua fantasia era muito mais simples.  
Ele também usava uma capa, mas era uma capa simples preta, uma antiga que ele tinha, já que não havia dinheiro para customizar. E a máscara branca que cobria metade do seu rosto.  
Ele estava de Fantasma da Ópera, e estava quase pulando de alegria com sua escolha. Era um de seus livros favoritos de todos os tempos, e provavelmente um dos únicos que reconheceriam a fantasia. Quer dizer, ninguém reconheceria se ele se vestisse de Sr.Darcy, de Orgulho e Preconceito, já o fantasma da ópera tem uma roupa icônica  
—Ele é uma diva! Passa mais de meia hora só pra arrumar o próprio cabelo, e ainda por cima tá cheio de maquiagem hoje, só me falta ele beijar um macho.  
—James! Não fale assim.  
—Cara, ele já me beijou.  
—Foi uma brincadeira!— Eles ouviram Sirius gritar de dentro do banheiro.  
James riu baixo.  
—Eu não te beijaria de novo, James. —Sirius abriu a porta do banheiro e Remus sentiu seu coração palpitar mais forte.— Meio gay, espero que você entenda e siga em frente.  
—Meio gay? Wow, disse o que está viado pra caralho agora.  
Remus sentiu seu coração pesar com essas palavras. Ele sabia que James não fazia de propósito, e nem por maldade, na verdade, Remus que seria o errado naquela época. Ser homossexual e dividir o quarto com outros quatro homens, e ele ouviu de sua mãe que no mundo trouxa isso era crime. Amar.  
Ele sentiu seu braço arrepiar, balançou levemente a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos e focou seu olhar na fantasia de Sirius. É, ele mesmo não poderia negar, estava extremamente gay. Num nível que... Remus nem conseguia descrever.  
Para começar, ele estava usando um terno, não um terno normal, um terno sem colarinho, com o peito aberto, como um decote enorme, em seus ombros haviam ombreiras grandes e exageradas, assim como no que era pra ser o colarinho. O terno em si era de um material mais plástico, um material que grudava na pele de Sirius, um material que fazia Remus ter noção de certas curvas de Sirius que ele nunca imaginara. Ele era feito de linhas verticais, linhas verdes, vermelhas e brancas, e elas brilhavam contra a luz. De calçado, ele usava uma bota vermelha do mesmo material cintilante que subia até seus joelhos. E a bota possuía um salto. Um salto. Ah, e se você achou que não poderia ficar mais gay? O cabelo de Sirius estava penteado e preso com spray, a parte de baixo com feita para parecer com um mullet, e a parte de cima estava cheia, como um topete arrepiado. E o rosto... Ah, seu rosto. Havia um raio vermelho indo começo da sua testa até seu queixo, e havia uma faixa azul no lado esquerdo do raio. O olho que o raio não passava por cima estava coberto por uma sombra e ele usava rímel.  
A cabeça de Remus não estava funcionando, ele não conseguia focar, ele poderia estar babando e não saberia, ele não tinha controle sobre seu corpo agora, e principalmente: ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do que aquela maravilha daquela calça fazia com as coxas de Sirius.  
—E aí, o que vocês acharam?  
—Me diga que você está brincando, Pads. — Peter soltou uma risada nervosa.  
—Brincando?! Eu tô vestido do ícone! — Sirius exclamou e apontou pro raio enorme no rosto. Os meninos fizeram silêncio.  
—Eu não acredito nisso! Ziggy Stardust? David Bowie? Alladin Sane, o melhor álbum já lançado?! — A cada pergunta a voz de Sirius ficava mais fina e mais indignada.  
—Sirius... A gente ainda não processou a sua roupa.  
—Eu não acredito que vocês não conhecem David Bowie. Remus!— Ele exclamou e virou pro garoto, esperançoso.— Sua mãe é trouxa, ela deve saber de algo.  
Ele negou com a cabeça.  
—Minha mãe não ouve esse tipo de música, Six.  
Sirius estava com uma cara de ofendido. Ele amava seus amigos, mas às vezes eles mereciam um tapa de cultura, até mesmo Remus! Ele que era tão apaixonado pela cultura trouxa e ouvia seus compositores antigos, é impressionante o fato de Remus saber quem é Mozart e não saber quem é o DEUS DAVID BOWIE. Isso era um crime. Bem, pelo menos na concepção do Black.  
—Bem... — James não sabia ao certo o que dizer. —É melhor irmos.  
Peter concordou com a cabeça, ele também estava sem maquiagem, mas usava uma roupa-macacão de esqueleto, para simular que ele era um, e era a fantasia mais sem graça entre os quatro. Six suspirou ao ver a tristeza que estava aquela fantasia, ele estava decidido a tirar Wormtail dessa desgraça, e era por isso que ele não pegava garota alguma. Ele passou seu braço pelos ombros de Peter.  
—Hoje nós vamos te achar uma garota, Pete.  
O garoto mais baixo sorriu e eles trocaram um soquinho. A verdade é que Peter estava de olho nessa garota da Lufa-Lufa, seus cabelos eram ruivos e cacheados e chegavam na cintura, ela era bem tímida, assim como Peter, e Sirius já estava bolando planos de como fazer eles ficarem juntos.  
—Okay, vamos lá.—James disse sorrindo e saiu do dormitório com eles. Na verdade, havia mais um garoto que eles compartilhavam o dormitório, Frank Longbottom, mas ele estava namorando a Alice já fazia um ano e ele provavelmente já estava se arrumando com ela, ele passava todo seu tempo com ela, Sirius nunca viu alguém tão bobamente apaixonado como Frank, ele achava lindo, e um exemplo que ele gostaria de alcançar um dia.  
Descendo a espiral de escadas, Sirius sorriu com a visão do salão comunal, estava cheio de Grifinórios fantasiados, mas isso não era nem metade, a festa de verdade estava acontecendo no salão comunal e lá fora, nos jardins. Sirius mal esperava para ver que roupa a Marlene estava usando, ele esperava que envolvesse alguma saia curta.  
Ele sentiu os olhares em si, mas bem, sendo o garoto mais bonito, isso já era comum. Mas dessa vez era por uma questão diferente. Ele viu os olhos de alguns nascidos trouxas brilharem, Sirius fez uma nota mental de pegar as garotas que reconheceram, por questão de bom gosto sabe.  
Eles seguiram direto para os jardins, havia luzes espalhadas por toda grama, pilares levando caminhos de luzes, e haviam algumas abóboras que... Bem, falavam.  
Bruxos nunca comemoraram o Halloween, mas o professor Dumbledore tinha algumas ideias estranhas às vezes, para os bruxos tentarem entender a cultura trouxa. Ele já havia recebido várias reclamações de pais extremistas, de famílias de sangue puro, mas não é como se Dumbledore se importasse. Ele não ouvia nada do que esses pais falavam, até havia um rumor que o mesmo fosse homossexual, o que enfurecia essas famílias conservadores, um professor homossexual numa escola cheia de crianças, forçando a cultura trouxa em seus filhos, era de revirar o estômago, assim diriam muitas famílias, como a Black.  
Apesar de não ser um feriado comemorado pelos bruxos, esse dia sem dúvida é um dia especial. O véu entre os dois mundos fica mais fino e é possível ver fantasmas vagando. Eram fantasmas com assuntos inacabados, fantasmas lamentando, fantasmas esbravejando, fantasmas perdidos. James sentia arrepios toda vez que eles apareciam, mas ele não sabia dizer o porquê.  
Eles caminharam até a mesa com ponche (não-alcóolico) e se serviram, James varreu o território com seus olhos procurando a garota ruiva de seus sonhos. Sirius piscava para as garotas que passavam. Um garoto passou por eles, e então piscou para Sirius. Black ficou extremamente confuso e então sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, o que era isso que homens tinham a fixação de o fazer corar? Ele se virou em direção a James para dizer o que havia acontecido, mas se interrompeu.  
Caminhando em direção a eles, havia uma fantasma, suas mãos cobriam seus olhos, mas ela caminhava com determinação até eles. Bem, não exatamente caminhava, mas também não flutuava, era como um caminhar flutuante, Sirius não sabia explicar exatamente. A mulher era uma senhora, seus cabelos negros flutuavam a suas costas, a fantasma havia uma áurea fria, azul, como toda sua pele, como todos os fantasmas, mas ela era a única cobrindo os olhos.  
Ninguém ousou, ou soube o que falar. A mulher parou de flutuar na frente de James, o corpo do garoto estava completamente arrepiado, dos pés a cabeça, ele sentiu aquela sensação ruim, como se ele estivesse triste por algo que nunca aconteceu, ou que ainda não havia acontecido, a mulher lhe passava aquela sensação aterrorizante, mas... De certa forma, calmante.  
Ela ergueu sua cabeça, tirando as mãos do rosto. Suas pupilas eram brancas e havia um terceiro olho desenhado em sua testa. Sirius sentiu seu estômago revirar, ele sabia o que aquilo significava, ela era uma sacerdotisa, uma cigana, uma profeta. Profetas eram algo há muito extintos, durante a caça às bruxas séculos antes, muitas haviam sofrido na mão de trouxas intolerantes, que não sabiam no que estavam se metendo. Ele já havia ouvido histórias delas aparecendo nesse dia, era algo grande, algo importante, algo perigoso.  
A mulher então começou a falar.  
—"Aquele que o mundo salvou com sua vida logo cairá, consigo levando a mulher que no ventre carregará o mais importante de todos. O Lorde perecerá, e o protetor, o mais leal entre os seus, será recluso e em desgraça afundará...O delator, desvanecerá e o híbrido passará cada luar com a vazia lembrança da traição daquele que mais amava, sozinho nas trevas." — Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram e ela voltou a os tapar com suas mãos.— Ele está vindo. Pobre garoto. Ele está vindo, ele está vindo, ele está vindo.—Suas mãos se afastaram novamente de seu rosto — "O dia de sua queda pelo mundo será celebrado, sua pobre alma se esvaziando em meio aos festejos, sua morte será motivo de euforia e o Samhain irá ser comemorado."  
A mulher desvaneceu no fino ar. Peter, que havia presenciado a cena, falou primeiro.  
—Profecias não eram pra rimar ou algo assim?  
—Que porra foi essa? O que essa merda tem haver comigo?—James disse, tentando esconder no fundo o seu medo e aflição.  
—Vocês ouviram, não ouviram? O Lorde? Será que ela estava falando do-  
—Não, Sirius! Não diga o nome dele, eu não sei, tem que ter algo com a gente, a parte do híbrido, sou eu, não sou?  
—Não diga uma bobagem dessas, Rem, aquilo nem fez sentido!  
—O que mais poderia ser o híbrido?! Direcionado a nós ainda por cima?!- Remus elevou sua voz e logo a baixou, ele estava tenso, como eles não estavam levando aquilo a sério?  
—Remie, se acalma.— Sirius pegou a mão do melhor amigo e a firmou em sua pegada. — Não vamos nos preocupar com isso, é Halloween.  
—Mas, Six...  
—Shhh. — Sirius colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Remus. — Se você quiser podemos pensar e teorizar sobre isso amanhã, hoje vamos nos divertir, tudo bem?  
Remus sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir o dedo de Sirius em seus lábios, ele assentiu com a cabeça, sem capacidade de formular qualquer frase no momento.  
Peter mordeu o bolinho que segurava em sua mão, aquilo era estranho, mas ele não ia perder a cabeça por uma fantasma louca.   
James estava apreensivo.


	9. Halloween Parte Dois

Sirius estava encostado na parede externa do castelo, seus braços estavam cruzados e ele sorria pra cena. Peter segurava a mão da garota que gostava, e eles estavam conversando. E rindo. E ela olhava pra ele num jeito que fazia o coração de Sirius esquentar. Ele gostava dessas cenas nos livros que Remus lia para ele, aquelas cenas de momentos bobos e fúteis, mas que mostram o quanto o casal se ama ou gosta da companhia um do outro. A garota estava fantasiada de múmia, era até engraçado, mas com Pettigrew fazia sentido. Ele mordeu seu lábio e olhou pras outras garotas, seu coração pulou em seu peito. Era sinceramente impressionante o quão perfeitas garotas eram. Cada uma de seu jeitinho, todas encantavam Sirius. Mas nenhuma lhe dava a sensação dos livros. Não que ele não gostasse de garotas! Muito pelo contrário, ele amava garotas, de verdade. Amava as peles macias, os cabelos, as risadas... Por Merlin, como ele as adorava. Mas ele nunca teve aquela sensação de pertencimento, nunca se apaixonou por uma garota, ele nunca namorou, era considerado um "fuckboy", e sinceramente o título o agradava. Apesar de acharem que ele nunca vá querer algo sério, a verdade é que ele realmente quer algo sério, alguém que possa dormir de conchinha, dançar em bailes, que faça seu coração explodir no peito e borboletas dançarem em sua barriga. Ele quer que isso seja real, mas ninguém despertou isso nele, pelo menos o momento.  
— Padfoot! Olha isso!— A visão de Remus correndo em sua direção fez seu coração pular. — Olha! Eu estava analisando a profecia que a senhora tinha feito e tá vendo essa linha? Eu tenho quase certez-  
Sirius colocou sua mão sobre a boca de Remus, forçando o garoto a se calar. Ele recebeu uma careta do mais alto, não que isso o incomodasse muito.  
— Insuportável.— Remus resmungou quando sua boca ficou livre.  
Sirius tomou o caderninho de Remus da mão dele.  
—Sem ver esse negócio de profecia, Remus! Pelo menos durante essa noite, por favor. — Ele disse escondendo o caderninho atrás de suas costas.  
— Pads...— O mais alto se calou novamente quando Sirius colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios.  
— Por mim? — Black perguntou, com um biquinho, fazendo aquela maldita cara de cachorro perdido que ainda afetava Remus toda santa vez.  
— Ugh, tudo bem. O que você quer fazer então?  
Sirius sorriu e guardou o caderninho do amigo em seu bolso.  
— É uma festa, Moony, vamos dançar.— Black disse, dobrando o braço para que Remus entrelaçasse o seu ali. O garoto hesitou, mas acabou cruzando seus braços e indo com Sirius.  
Eles seguiram até um lugar mais afastado da festa, onde ainda se podia ouvir a música. Sirius pousou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Remus, enquanto a outra segurava a mão esquerda de Remus. Lupin sentiu borboletas em sua barriga e pousou sua mão direita no ombro de Sirius.

— Você é um idiota.— Ele resmungou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.— E se alguém nos vir assim, Six?  
— Qual o problema de verem dois amigos dançando?  
— Você sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer, Pads.  
Sirius colou seu peito com o de Remus e sorriu doce, com um pouco de travessura escapando no sorriso. Seus pés começaram a se mover junto com os de Remus.  
— Desde quando você se importa com o que os outros pensam, Moony?  
— Desde quando você sabe dançar sem pisar nos pés do seu parceiro?  
A risada de Sirius ecoou pelo pátio e Remus sentiu as vibrações contra seu peito. Ele sorriu com a sensação.

— Touché.  
Eles continuaram em silêncio, os pés se movendo sincronicamente, os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo, suas sombras se entrelaçando na grama. Sirius cheirava a baunilha e… Uma risada escapou do licantropo.  
Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.  
— O que foi?  
— Você está cheirando a álcool, Sirius. Você batizou o ponche outra vez?!  
— Você pensa tão mal de mim, Remie. — Sirius disse, sentindo o canto de sua boca subir.  
— Sabe, você faz 17 anos ano que vem, não seria preciso esperar muito pra beber legalmente.  
— Ah, Moony, mas aí onde estaria toda a graça?  
Remus revirou seus olhos.  
— Nem para me oferecer então?— Sirius riu com a resposta e parou seus movimentos. Ele levou sua mão ao bolso de sua calça e dali tirou um frasco de Whisky. Ele tirou a tampa e tomou um gole, em seguida ofereceu ao garoto a sua frente.  
— O que é?— Remus perguntou, fechando seus dedos ao redor do frasco.  
— Vodka pura, tome cuidado que é forte.  
Remus revirou os olhos.  
— Eu sei o que é vodka pura, Black.  
Remus tomou um gole grande. Sirius sorriu de lado e cruzou os braços, esperando o amigo ter uma crise de tosse, reclamar, xingar, ou até mesmo cuspir tudo. Mas ele não esperava Remus abaixar o frasco, com o rosto sem expressão alguma, encarar Sirius e sorrir.  
— O que você estava dizendo, querido?  
— Ah, cale a boca. — Sirius sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e tentou pegar o frasco de volta. O que foi falho, porque Remus era no mínimo dez centímetros mais alto que Sirius, e ele havia esticado sua mão para o alto, deixando o frasco para longe do alcance de Black.  
Remus riu alto.  
— Agora isso é simplesmente cruel. — Sirius resmungou, com o rosto pegando fogo, seus braços cruzaram novamente.  
— Awwww, você fica tão adorável de biquinho, Black. Acho que a altura ajuda um pouco.  
— Eu vou te matar, Remus John Lupin.  
— Vai fazer o que? Me bater? Cuidado para não bater a cabeça no meu joelho.  
— Você é um homem morto.— Sirius declarou, Lupin riu alto e começou a correr em direção às árvores, Sirius o seguiu em seus pés, xingando mentalmente as pernas longas e rápidas de Remus.  
— Me pegue se conseguir!— Remus disse rindo para as árvores, o vento cortando ao seu lado. Ele tomou mais um bom gole do pequeno frasco.  
Sirius havia começado a pensar que aquilo era um pouco injusto. Ele parou por um momento, e de um segundo para o outro ele não era mais aquele menino, e sim um grande cão preto. Ele voltou a correr, em poucos segundos ele já havia alcançado o pé do mais alto. E ele decidiu fazer o que qualquer pessoa em forma de cachorro faria, ele mordeu o calcanhar de Remus. Não pra machucar, apenas para ter um gostinho de vitória quando Remus caísse no chão. O que foi o que aconteceu.  
— Seu cachorro fedido!— Remus xingou e começou a rir, equilibrando o frasco em sua mão para que a bebida não derramasse. Sirius voltou a sua forma humana e riu enquanto se sentava no chão ao lado do garoto. Ele pegou o frasco de volta e deu um belo de um bom gole.  
O fato era, a vodka pura era uma bebida forte, ela descia queimando pela garganta e seu efeito era rápido. Não era o primeiro gole de Sirius, tampouco o de Remus. O efeito do álcool pode ser diferente em cada pessoa, por exemplo, uma vez no quinto ano, a primeira vez que conseguiram convencer Sirius a ficar *realmente* bêbado, ele não parava de rir, beijou todas garotas presentes que havia conseguido no menor tempo possível. Em contrapartida, na mesma noite, James havia ficado chorando, se perguntando o porquê da Lily não gostar dele. E Peter havia dormido logo assim que havia começado a beber. Sirius nunca havia visto Remus bêbado. Ele não sabia qual seria sua reação. Talvez ele pudesse culpar a bebida. Ou o jeito que os dois estavam perto, dividindo os últimos goles da bebida. Ou talvez o crescente calor no seu peito, o formigamento de seus dedos, as borboletas em seu estômago. A lista de Remus já era maior, a bebida com certeza era um dos fatores, e todos aqueles sentimentos também. Talvez ele também pudesse culpar a Lua Cheia que estava próxima, seus sentimentos afobados e seus sentidos bagunçados. Ele não poderia mentir, era algo que ele queria há tempos. E talvez, talvez, eles nunca chegassem a uma conclusão concreta dos motivos que levaram ambos as decisões feitas naquela noite.

Sirius rosqueou a tampa de volta e guardou o frasco vazio em seu bolso. Seus olhos encontraram o de Remus. Âmbar em Cinza, Cinza em Âmbar. Seus dedos finos se ergueram e traçaram as pequenas sardas no rosto de Remus. Remus sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com o toque gelado.  
— Eu acho que nunca te disse isso, mas eu amo suas sardinhas — Sirius disse e sorriu fraco— É quase como se você tivesse suas próprias Constelações.  
Remus sentiu um sorriso involuntário crescer em seu rosto, seu olhar baixou e ele traçou um desenho na terra, sem saber como responder. Era a milésima vez que ele corava nesta noite. Sirius Black tinha esse efeito sobre ele.  
Sirius mudou sua mão de lugar e segurou o queixo de Remus, erguendo o rosto do mais novo para que eles se encarassem. Remus sentiu seu interior revirar, uma fisgada em sua barriga e seu coração dobrar de ritmo em seu peito.  
— Você fica adorável quando cora. — Sirius disse com a voz como veludo, como música para os ouvidos de Remus. Então Remus fez o que qualquer pessoa sã faria. Ele se inclinou e selou seus lábios com o de Sirius, o beijando com urgência, carinho e cautela, sentindo cada átomo de seu corpo pedir por mais.  
Sirius não poderia dizer que estava surpreso com o ato, o que, na verdade, o surpreendia. Ele moveu sua mão até a cintura de Remus e se entregou ao beijo. No momento ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Mais tarde ele iria ter uma crise de sexualidade, ia se preocupar com o que sua família iria pensar, iria se preocupar com o que sua família de verdade iria dizer: James, Peter e os pais de James. Mais tarde. Agora tudo que seu cérebro conseguia formular era como os lábios de Remus eram macios, de como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente nos seus, em como ele nunca havia se sentido tão em casa como nos braços do garoto a sua frente.


End file.
